poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Twilight's favor/meet Human Pinkie Pie and Human Applejack
Here is how Twilight's favor and meet Human Pinkie Pie and Human Applejack goes in Code Red's Adventures of My Little Pony Equestria Girls. (we see everyone at lunch) Human Fluttershy:(gets her lunch) (Twilight and the gang appears) Twilight Sparkle: I know we just met, but could we ask you a favor? Human Fluttershy: Of course. Sauron: Well that was easy. (they sit down at a table) Human Fluttershy: So what did you want to talk about? Twilight Sparkle: Well, I've decided to run for Princess of the Fall Formal. Human Fluttershy:(spits out her drink) You can't do that! Red Smoke: Well, why not? Human Fluttershy: Because Flash Fire wants the crown. And when he wants something, he gets it. Nighlock: Well not this time. Not in my country. Sunset Shimmer: Yeah. at Twilight Not if Twilight can help it. ???: Stuff like that died out with the Civil War. (everyone turns and sees Steve Rogers) Major Malfunction: Hey Steve, what's up? Steve Rogers: Not much Mal. I'm a substitute gym teacher. Nighlock: Oh my gosh. Is that? Major Malfunction: Yep. Nighlock: Is he really? Major Malfunction: Uh-huh. Nighlock: That's(faints before he can finish) Twilight Sparkle: Gee. What's with him? Taser: Simple.(points to Steve) That's Captain America. Red Smoke: The first superhero. Deadpool: The living legend! Sunset Shimmer: Anyways, Air Strike:(gets into a position as if ready to strike a bargain) Who do we talk to for her to sign up and where do we find him or her? (we see everyone including Steve enter the gym where it is decorated) Quicksilver:(in his Sokovian accent) This is not bad. (They look around until a voice calls out) Human Pinkie Pie: Incoming! Deadpool: She's as unpredictable as I am. I'll talk to her. (he walks over to her) Deadpool:(talks in another language) Human Pinkie Pie:(responds in said language) Twilight Sparkle: What are they saying? Nigh: Unpredictanese is not a language in my databanks. Twilight Sparkle: What was that?! Nighlock: That was Nigh. My armour's AI program. Twilight Sparkle: AI? Light Ultron: AI stands for Artificial Intelligence. Like me. AI's can think for themselves. Twilight Sparkle: Oh. Twilight Sparkle:(to Human Pinkie Pie) Hi I'm Twilight Sparkle and I'd... Pinkie Pie? (balloon deflates) Sunset Shimmer: Probably shouldn't have said that? Human Pinkie Pie: Are you psychic?(sees Code Red) Oh my gosh Code Red!(sees Steve) Oh my God! Captain America! I collected all the trading cards in five weeks! Nighlock: Collected mine in three days.(shows his cards) Human Pinkie Pie: Darn! Twilight Sparkle: No. Do you get a lot of those? Human Pinkie Pie: Only telepaths, like Nighlock and Mirage the Illusionist. Since Nighlock is a stronger telepath, he can keep others out of his mind for so long, none of them even know what he's thinking. Twilight Sparkle: What's a telepath? Mirage the Illusionist: We have the ability to contact others through this.(points to his right temple) We can get people to do what we want with it, mind control, even read their minds. Twilight Sparkle: Whoa. Firestar: Telepaths are very powerful mutants too. Twilight Sparkle: What are mutants? Nighlock: My kind is the next species to inherit the Earth. We're more evolved than humans. Twilight Sparkle: O-kay. Human Pinkie Pie: Anyhoo, just need to fill this out and you're officially up for the coveted Princess or Prince of the Fall Formal crown. Twilight Sparkle:(signs her name) Human Pinkie Pie: Wow, you have really bad hand wrighting. It's like you've never used a pen before. Nighlock:(in Lockdown's voice) You have no idea. Sunset Shimmer: Anyways, now that that's done. Human Applejack: Did somebody order a bunch of fizzy apple cider? Human Pinkie Pie: I did! Nighlock: Might as well check it out.(walks over) (he sees the apple cider and looks up at Human Applejack) Nighlock: Mind if I?(points to a bottle) Human Applejack: You think it's poisoned don't ya? Nighlock: If it is, then my fire will burn it. (He takes a bottle and rinks and is facinated with it's taste) Nighlock: Best cider I ever had.(chugs it and belches) Excuse me. Sunset Shimmer: Better out then in, I always say. Red Smoke:(rolls eyes in annoyance) Very funny Sunset. Human Applejack:(to Twilight and the heroes) Hey I know you. Twilight Sparkle: You do? Sunset Shimmer: Uh oh. Human Applejack:(to Twilight and the heroes) Hey I know you. Twilight Sparkle: You do? Sunset Shimmer: Uh oh. Human Applejack: Of course, you're the new girl and Code Red agents who gave Flash Fire the what for today. Sunset Shimmer:(sighs in relief) Human Applejack: By the Cap, it's really nice ta meet ya. Canterlot High sure is honored to have you here. (Optimus Prime and the Autobots enter) Major Malfunction:(stands at attention) Optimus Prime, sir! Optimus Prime: At ease, Major. Dino: Is it a true? Is Flash Fire really a here, compadre? Major Malfunction: Yes. It's true. Ironhide: That puts these students in danger. Bumblebee: You think?! Flash Fire is more than just a former student to Malfunction. He's my friend and one of whom I considered a brother. Air Strike: We will find him. That I am sure of. Nighlock: Fan out. Split up into the whole school. Find him. Bumblebee: I hope we can turn his evil twisted mind around so that we can be friends once more. (they all leave) Human Pinkie Pie:(about Twilight) She's hiding something, but I'm on to her.(whispers) She's psychic. Human Applejack: Uh-huh, if you say so. Sunset Shimmer: Anyways, I'm going to show Twilight around now. Bye. Both: Bye. (she leaves them in the gym) (Flash Fire enters with Snips &Snails, Dark Ultron, and the Grand Duke of Owls) Flash Fire: This looks horrible. There should be more streamers near the stage and less balloons. Snips: More steeamers! Snails: Less balloons!(fails to pop balloon) Flash Flare: Fizzy apple cider? Ugh! This my coronation we're talking about, not a hoedown! The Grand Duke of Owls: He is a bit of a brat, I'll admit. Dark Ultron: I agree. Human Pinkie Pie: Not this time. The new girl signed up, and her sponsors support her. (when he sees his old teacher's name and that he has new students, he becomes enraged) Flash Fire:(to himself) Where is this Twilight Sparkle and Major Malfunction? The Grand Duke of Owls: What?! Major Malfunction is here?! Dark Ultron: Code Red must be here as well. Revenge is upon us both. (screen goes black)Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts